Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) allows the conversion of analog audio signals, such as voice signals, into digital data that can be transmitted over a packet-switching network such as the Internet. Currently, VoIP communication systems are becoming more prevalent than circuit-switched telephone networks which are typically implemented by a public switched telephone network (PSTN). Advantages of utilizing a VoIP communication system over a traditional telephone system (e.g., a Plain Old Telephone System or Service) include the ability to manipulate voice data as well as the ease of accessibility to a VoIP network. For example, a user of a VoIP telephone can typically receive incoming calls anywhere that the user can connect to the Internet. In this regard, incoming phone calls can be automatically routed to the VoIP telephone, regardless of where a user is connected to the network. Given that VoIP is location independent and since only an Internet connection is typically needed to acquire a connection to a VoIP provider, call center agents, such as, for example, operators of a telecommunications provider(s), using VoIP telephones can oftentimes work from anywhere in the world with a reliable and fast connection with the Internet.
A VoIP carrier may receive voice signals from its subscribers and from subscribers of other carriers. For instance, these voice signals may correspond to voice data associated with a voice conversation between an operator of the VoIP carrier and a subscriber. The VoIP carrier may find it beneficial to record and monitor the voice conversation between the operator and the subscriber for a variety of reasons. For example, recording and monitoring VoIP call data may be utilized by managers and supervisors for employee teaching and training and performance reviews as well as for verification of data. Recording and monitoring of VoIP call data may also foster sharing of data as well as enhancing the morale of call agents by enabling a way for call agents to listen to their call recordings and know what to improve. Additionally, managers and supervisors of call agents may want to monitor a conversation of the call agent without the call agent's knowledge in order to ensure that the call agent is providing quality service to subscribers. The monitored and recorded VoIP call data may be used by the managers and supervisors to ensure that the call agents are not tweaking their performance reviews. In this regard, there is a need to be able to non-intrusively (i.e., unnoticeably) monitor and record VoIP call data, anywhere within the VoIP network of the VoIP carrier in order to obtain more accurate data, as well as the ability to record the conversation on demand, to stop the recording (for example, during a conversation) and to save data associated with the recording.